Animal
by Like u would care
Summary: Barren world, demons everywhere, but one who is still alive. Blake has been changed and lives along the dust and death of Earth after the apocolypse. He has lost his sister, moving on a few years ago but then hearing she may still be alive. He comes across the famous Red Rider of the Horsemen Brotherhood in his searches for her.
1. Chapter 1

Animal

_**Do not own Darksiders 1/2**_

**Chapter 1**

Monster

Blake lurker, referred to as Animal by Earths current inhabitants. Pretty much his world has gone to shit. Demons zombies and angels were everywhere, everyday, ever since he could remember.

Luckily Blake wasn't normal. He had powers. Blake was a shape shifter due to an accident with a crazy witch demon.

He was in his favorite form, a lithe demonic shaped body with his spine poking out. He had black lion mane of hair with one gold and red eye with black alert dog like ears.

All he had was some pants and wrappings on his feet and fists. He was crouching on top of a tall building, watching the zombies in the streets bumble about like idiots. Blake clawed at the stone with his sharp claws.

His gaze kept looking around, maybe a bigger demon would come by today and show itself for Blake to kill or he would go and search for one. He stood up and looked around one last time. Still nothing.

Blake sighed and flicked his tail, forgot to mention that. It was similar to a tiger's tail if anything else.

"Those abominations have no good meat on them anyway…" Blake muttered. His ear twitched when he heard shuffling and arguing. He sniffed the air and recognized the smell; demons, a lot of them.

Blake peered over the opposite side of the building. He was right; two low-life demons were fighting in the alley over some food with a crowd of their own race who were acting as spectators. Blake growled deep in his throat.

"Hey, assholes!" Blake barked down to them. Both demons froze and looked up with startled faces. Blake dropped down in front of them, straightening himself to his full height which was an impressive 6'5.

All the terrified demons could see was his colored eyes in the shadows.

"You should never draw attention to yourselves in this kind of world." Blake growled with an evil smirk on his face as he approached them, his tail sweeping along the dusty and dirty asphalt of the ground.

"Animal! You've done it now fools!" One of the nearby demons yelled. Blake stopped and looked over the crowd to search for the demon who said it.

"Ah, yes. They've done it now, huh? Yes and no. You're the one who has done it. I know how you charged here in battle, you're lucky I don't slay each and every one of you pathetic whelps right now in the name of my people." Blake growled, hunching his powerful shoulders to intimidate a demon who was standing by. Blake hissed at it, his forked tongue sticking out.

The demon yelped and scrambled backwards, colliding into another spawn. Blake relaxed and crossed his arms, his eyes gleaming with mockery.

"And I wasn't even trying." Blake taunted with his words; they were cold and harsh.

"We may be demons, but you are the real monster here." A female called from the crowd.

"It takes one to know one." Blake snarled back, turning to one of the fighters and lunged for him. All the demons gasped and backed away as Blake clawed and bit at the demon, tearing him apart. He stood back up and kicked the corpse to the opposite wall, making all of them jump or move out o the way of it.

"That's one. Who's next?" Blake challenged, his gaze flickering over the group. Blake knew he was being a complete dick but if he wanted these demons to leave him alone and give him what he wanted when he wanted it, he had to make an impression. After a silence he smirked again.

"Keep your meat; he was enough to keep me full." Blake said; pointing at the dead and bloody heap he had carelessly kicked to the other wall. He turned to the wall and used his powerful legs to propel up and grabbed an old railing and pulled himself up to crouch on it.

"You're a monster!"

"He is an animal!" The demons called after him as he climbed up to the roof, the tip of his tail being the last thing they saw. Blake tuned out their words. It was always the same thing.

He knew he was an animal, a monster as they would call him. He had to be strong, make them fear him if he wanted to survive.

He ran along the roofs on all fours, jumping and climbing his way through the ruins of the city. He stopped when he heard a horse and swiveled his ears toward it as he climbed up a taller building to get a look.

He looked down into the center of the streets and saw demons trying to take control of a huge black and red horse. It stomped its large hooves, making huge sparks and leaving a burn mark into the concrete. Blake watched for a little bit, crouching on the edge to get a better look.

They finally got the horse to calm down and covered its eyes with a thick cloth. Blake let wings shoot out from his shoulders, muting a yelp of pain. Even though he had been transforming for over 100 years, it still hurt.

He kicked off and flew down to the demons.

"What is it you got here?" Blake asked. A large demon swung his large head around and glared at him.

"Great, another one. Should I kill it Hakeem?" He asked, looking back to an old demon man who was leading the stallion.

"No, we need to get this horse back to the blasted lands." Hakeem said. The demon snorted and faced forward again, holding his axe on his shoulder. Blake followed behind with curiosity guiding his steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean "another one"?" Blake asked, walking backwards in front of the younger demon. He glared at Blake and bared his teeth.

"Don't you get into a fight. This job is very important for us, I'm not going to lose the chance to escort a horseman's steed!" Hakeem growled at the larger demon and interrupted his comeback. Blake glanced at the horse, tuning out the other demons reply.

He didn't know much about the whole horsemen of the apocalypse thing but his sister was obsessed when she found a game and would always go on about it before all of this and.. before he lost her. He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to the demons.

"Which Horseman?" Blake asked, not sure of the names. Hakeem stopped and stared at him like he was the dumbest person he had ever met.

"The big one, rider of the red horse, the youngest of them. Ring a bell?" The larger demon said sarcastically. Blake crossed his arms and looked over the horse.

"What do you need it for?" Blake asked. Hakeem scoffed and started walking again.

"You stay away younglin'. This stallion is the death of anyone who ain't lucky enough to get away, and I'm definitely not letting a hybrid take it. I know what you're trying to do!" Hakeem hissed, walking away. Blake chuckled, he looked funny, a small old demon with a big gray beard speeding along the road. The younger one kept pace and they disappeared in an alley way.

Blake flew up to the roofs and was going to follow them but he heard a loud boom and turned around, blinking dirt out of his eyes from the explosion of dust from the hotel not far off.

He was once again curious and flew over. He didn't risk going inside. God knows how many demons were camping there, and he knew better than to challenge a big group of trained demons.

He heard muffled talking and climbed up to the roof. He figured they would come out soon, so he watched the streets.

The sun was falling and the moon rising to take its shift. Blake was half asleep on the roof still watching the streets. Suddenly a pillar collapsed and Blake scrambled off the roof and landed on a courthouse. He watched the building fall but looked back down when he saw a huge man standing in the square.

"What the..?" He muttered and realized who it was. He spotted one of his favorite demons come out and start speaking to him. Blake jumped down and walked over.

Vulgrim showed the warrior a horn but then made it disappear before he could get a good look at it.

"Hey Vulgrim! Still selling horns?" Blake asked, walking over. The soldier looked over at him, twin blue eyes glaring at him for interrupting his conversation with the merchant. Vulgrim turned around and chuckled.

"As long as they sell my friend!" Vulgrim called back. He turned back to the new comer and whispered a few things to him.

"Animal, this is War. Ever heard of him? I know your sister has." Vulgrim introduced.

War looked over this... creature as he classified it. He honestly had no idea of what to make of Animal. Then he thought of something.

"A shapeshifter?" War asked, still glaring at him. Animal smirked.

"How'd you know?" He asked with a smart attitude. War frowned. He could tell already he was going to have to deal with someone with a Strife personality.


	3. Announcement

**Announcement**

_Sorry that I have practically frozen, but there is family drama going on and our house is being remodeled so I haven't been able to get to a computer until just now (at school). That is why I haven't been updating; I just want to put this here so you guys know._

_I apologize for not putting this here sooner but since the house is being remodeled they have unplugged the internet and are moving the computer to another room so I have been without Wi-Fi and internet for a while but it should be back up soon. Hopefully._

_Anyway, thank you all for being patient and I'm so sorry for not updating. Have a nice day; I hope to get back to work soon._

-**Like u would care**


End file.
